Payback's A Mother
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Exposing yourself in a sexual relationship isn't always easy. It's definitely not easy for Spencer Reid! How will Emily win his trust again? DEFINITELY not for kids, my lovelies! Enjoy!


"Spence! Baby, please talk to me!" Emily tries. Reid just shakes his head and keeps power-walking. Emily stomps her foot and follows after him. Finally, he dashes into the bathroom. Prentiss throws her hands up in the air.

JJ, walking by, says,"What did you do to that boy? You didn't pull some S-and-M shit on him, did you?" JJ frowns seriously.

"No," Prentiss sighs, defeated."No, I just...can you please talk to him for me?"

"You have to tell me what you did, first, before I do anything." JJ gives Prentiss a quick nod.

Prentiss smiles sheepishly."I know, you should never do this in bed. It's totally belittling and degrading. But he gave me every sign in the book that means keep going!"

"Emily, come on." JJ prods.

"Well...okay. Here's the short version...we were, um, just...y'know. Doing stuff. And so then, he told me, I swear to God, he thinks it's hot when I grab his butt. So we were...still doing stuff, and I was, um, holding on for...leverage."

"Mm-hm..." JJ entices.

"So then, I don't know what possessed me to do this...I sort of stuck a finger-"

JJ's jaw drops."_Emily..._you didn't. You couldn't have!"

"Oh, I did. I...did," Prentiss sighs with a wry laugh.

JJ struggles for a couple of seconds to keep a straight face. Before long, she and Prentiss had burst out into laughter. Reid shouted from inside of the bathroom,"Stop laughing! I can hear you!"

"Oh, Spence," JJ chuckles,"Come on. She's sorry."

"Very," Prentiss adds."Very very sorry."

JJ whispers,"What exactly did he do?"

"This is the part I don't understand! He came, like, three seconds after I started, and he kept moaning my name and saying 'faster', so I kept going! I mean, come on. Who is really to blame here?" Prentiss scoffs.

Reid captures this, and, opening the door, says,"You! You're the one who violated me!"

"I didn't violate anything, honey," Prentiss sneers."You were on top of me yelling obscenities with one finger, never mind what you did with two!"

Reid's eyes widen in horror. He tries to make a mad dash back into the bathroom, but fails. JJ had caught his arm. He curses and walks away.

JJ had a somber look on her face. Emily, after staring for a couple of minutes, says,"What, JJ? I know you wanna say something. Go 'head. Tell me how fucked I am."

"Tell me a fetish you have before we say anybody is fucked." JJ replies simply, hand on her chin. Her lip was pursed and she looked as if she was thinking hard.

"U-um...what does this have to do with-"

JJ interrupts,"Come on. Feet? Spanking? Bondage? Give me something to work with."

Prentiss immediately flushes and gains a sheepish look."Well, I...it's embarrassing."

"Now is definitely not the time to be shy," JJ snaps,"So fess up. This is a sexual emergency."

"I, um...like it...I mean, I take a certain pleasure in...JJ, don't act like this is easy." Prentiss stammers. JJ raises an eyebrow. If it was that bad, it just might help.

"Write it down." JJ takes a pen and pad out of her purse. Prentiss sighs and takes it, wondering what JJ was getting her into.

xXxXx

"You've been in there for a hot second," Reid clears his throat, referring to Prentiss in the closet.

Prentiss stayed silent, but then murmurs something silently.

"What was that?" Reid says dully. He hadn't had any real conversation with her since the whole...finger-up-the-butt situation.

"I said,'turn your phone off'," she calls. Reid tries to peek into the closet, but she was behind the door. It was cracked open just enough for them to hear each other.

Reid sighs,"What do you have up your sleeve?" He puts down his book curiously.

"Just turn it off."

"Wh-"

"Spencer," she warns,"I am three-point-two seconds from walking out of this closet and going to sleep. Turn your phone off and look in the bedside drawer." Reid narrows his eyes, then turns his phone off. Yawning, he looked in the drawer. He stopped mid-yawn. Inside he found a pair of handcuffs, a vibrator, and a gag.

He drawls,"Well, I'm not quite sure how to respond to this..."

"You don't have to!" She snaps."Now, is your phone off? I don't want you taking pictures."

"I may or may not shit my pants in the next five seconds," Reid says slowly.

Prentiss let out a sharp exhale, then opens the closet door. Reid's jaw drops.

Prentiss had the most embarrassing bunny outfit on, complete with a skirt, tank top, ears and a tail. Reid did everything in his power to keep from laughing."W-wait! You're gonna...we're gonna...I'm not sure if I can hold it much longer."

Prentiss sighs heavily and dramatically."I am going to give you exactly sixty seconds to get it all out. I don't want any of this, and I mean any of it, when we're having sex. Got it?"

"But this is...wow."

"Fifty-six..." Prentiss does a countdown.

Reid starts to laugh hysterically, knocking his book off of the bed in the process. He slaps the bed, trying to catch his breath. This carries on for fifty-three seconds.

"Three...two...one. Okay, shut up." Prentiss says, her mood lightening. She had even laughed a bit.

Spencer clears his throat again."So what am I supposed to do?"

Prentiss smacks her forehead. This reminds her why she never wanted to be a teacher."Whatever you want to do, Spencer."

"Well, in that case...the safe word is 'hummus'. And every time I talk, do not respond unless it's in the form of a question. Only speak when you are spoken to. And you have to refer to me as 'sir' or 'master'. Understand?"

"Yes." Prentiss was honestly shocked. She didn't expect this.

"Yes, what?" Reid smirks. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Yes, master." Emily was a second away from throwing a lamp at him, but at the same time, it was turning her on.

Reid chuckles,"Good, good. Hmmm..." He puts his hand to his chin, then grabs the handcuffs and the key. He grins devilishly and cuffs her hands behind her back. She curses under her breath, but remembers his rules and immediately shuts her mouth.

"I heard that," he chuckles."And it won't go unpunished." She bit her lip as he bent her over the bed. She flushes in embarrassment. Prentiss mumbles an idea of how to kill both JJ and Spencer without getting caught.

Reid immediately responds to this by hiking the skirt up and spanking her sharply. She gasps in pleasure and pain."Fuck!"

"I'll let that second one slide. And that little curse word right there. Follow my rules. Understand?"

"Yes, master," she says breathlessly, although what she really wanted was for him to do it again.

She couldn't see behind her, but Reid was grabbing something. She was half sure it was the vibrator. Next, she felt it at her slick entrance; she was dripping wet, and she wanted him so bad. The fact that he was teasing her was turning her on even more.

Prentiss bit her lip as he slid it inside of her and turned it on. It was on a low setting, and the buzz made her shiver."I want you to fuck me, master. I want you inside of me."

He turns the vibrator up, and, just as she thought she was going to get away with the little outburst she just had, he slaps her harder on the ass. She yelps.

"Stop speaking out of turn!" He commands."Beg me. Tell me what you want," he growls.

"I want your big cock inside of me," she pants."I want you to come inside me, sir."

He slides the vibrator out of her, then replaces it with a finger."Tell me you want more, bitch."

This part surprises Prentiss. He was turning her on, though, and she was willing to embarrass herself if it meant getting everything he had to offer.

She moans,"I want more, sir. I want you to fuck me hard. Please give me more."

He slides another finger inside of her heat."Fuck. You're so tight and wet, baby. Mm, I wonder how you would feel around my cock."

"Fuck me, now!" She blurts. He spanks her again, then grabs the gag. She shakes her head, but he puts it on anyway.

"From now on, you nod your head for yes and shake it for no," he states. Prentiss nods, making Reid break into a grin.

Reid steps back and takes a look at his work, pouting his lips thoughtfully. Prentiss' pussy was leaking all over the bed, her arms behind her, balled into fists. Her eyes were shut tight. He thinks twice about the gag.

Finally, he steps to where her face is and removes the gag. She opens her eyes and let out a shuddery breath. He grins wickedly and pulls his sweatpants and boxers down in one tug.

"Get on your knees," he says simply. Emily felt a surge of excitement go through her. Spencer was never demanding in bed, nor selfish; she had never tasted him before. She had to admit that it excited her.

Prentiss does as she's told. He unlocks the handcuffs. He doesn't have to ask; she takes his cock in her hand and strokes him, almost drooling from the thought of his taste. She licks her lips.

"Suck me," he commands. She wastes no time teasing his slit with her tongue.

_Is this what heaven's like? _Prentiss thought.

He tasted like everything that was nice; candy, sweet fruits. She moans loudly. She wanted him inside of her mouth, so she takes his thick head into her mouth, making shallow bobbing movements. He thrusts into her mouth slowly, grabbing the back of her head. She moans as he fucks her mouth in a small tempo.

Reid bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed. He could feel his orgasm coming quickly."Do you want me to come for you, bitch? Huh?" She nods as he thrusts faster, then even faster. She whimpers as she feels him tighten up in her mouth.

She finally let out a loud moan as his hot spunk shot into her mouth and down her throat. God, he tasted so good; she almost met her own orgasm.

Once he finished, she pulls away from him breathlessly, chest heaving. He, too, was panting like a dog. He says,"Get on the bed." She climbs back on the queen-sized bed. He wastes no time climbing on top of her, then flipping her over so it was vice-versa.

"I want to ride you, sir," she pants.

He slaps her across the butt again, hard."I said stop speaking out of turn, bitch! Now, fuck me!"

She quickly slips his length into her opening, taking him all at once. She tosses her head back in pleasure, letting out a loud moan, just thinking about how good he felt.

"Yeah, baby," he hisses."Go."

She puts her hands on either side of his head for leverage, then moves her hips upwards. She gathers a rhythm, moaning her pleasure. He groans, and she could already feel him hardening again.

This continues for a while. Soon, she felt that familiar feeling; that feeling she could only feel with Spencer. Finally, she tightened around him, and her juices flowed onto Reid and the bed. Her orgasm took her swiftly, but she still kept moving.

Reid came soon after her, and she whines his name as he came for the second time that night.

After they had both finished, Prentiss rolled off of Reid and lay next to him. Once they both caught their breath, Reid chuckled,"Payback's a motherfucker, ain't it?"

"Well," Emily sighs,"Sometimes payback isn't so bad."


End file.
